Beloved and Darlings
by MsLane
Summary: Little Tamara Conrad isn't feeling too good, Stacie is away for work, so Aubrey steps up. This takes place a couple of years after the events of Fell At Disneyland, you don't necessarily have to have read that to enjoy this, but I mean to really fall in love with Tammy it'd be helpful lol


Aubrey quietly slips out of bed and makes her way down the hall to where the sound of muffled coughing is coming from.

Tamara moans pitifully as Aubrey opens the door to her room, "Mommy?"

"No honey. It's Aubrey." Aubrey quietly says as she gently pushes back to six year old's hair away from her face. She frowns as she feels how feverish Tamara feels.

Tamara groans, "I feel yucky."

Aubrey rubs her thumb against Tammy's cheek, "Oh sweetie, I know Tam." She sighs softly, feeling rather helpless, "I'll be right back."

Aubrey makes her way to the medicine cabinet to get the cough syrup and grabs a cup of water before going back to Tamara's room. She measures out the medicine and puts it down beside the cup of water on the bed side table before helping Tamara sit up. She hands over the cup of water before handing over the medicine.

"I don't like how that tastes." Tamara says pouting as she swallows it down in one gulp, quickly chasing it down with water.

Aubrey rubs her back, "I know Tammy, I know, but I promise it helps."

If possible, Tamara's pout deepens as she lays back down and mumbles, "It stills tastes _bad_."

Smiling softly Aubrey nods, "I know."

Tamara mumbles something as she turns over on her side as Aubrey places the empty cup on the night stand.

"What was that hon?" Aubrey asks quietly.

Tamara sighs, and it sounds so despondent to Aubrey, and murmurs, "Will you stay with me?"

Aubrey nods, "Of course sweetheart, yes."

She draws back the covers and gets in beside Tamara, who cuddles up to her right away, tucking herself under Aubrey's arm, and laying her head down on her chest. Aubrey rubs Tamara's back, gently humming to her as she does so, not knowing what else she can do to help make her feel better, and wondering if Stacie would know better.

Clearing her throat slightly, Aubrey starts to softly sing to Tamara.

"Thanks 'brey." Tamara murmurs against her, making Aubrey smile softly as she continues to sing.

Once Aubrey feels Tamara's breathing even out and deepen, an indication that she's fallen back to sleep, she sings a little bit longer before trailing off quietly.

It's about an hour later, while she's not really awake but not quite asleep, that she hears Stacie's footsteps.

She hears her walk into the bedroom, and hears how the footsteps stop suddenly, Aubrey's sure Stacie didn't even fully make it into the room.

Stacie's steps are a little faster now as she quietly walks down to Tamara's bedroom, gently opening the door and peeking her head in.

Aubrey's sure she's smiling, but her eyes are too heavy to open and see for herself, and Aubrey also knows Stacie is probably pulling out her phone to take a picture.

"I thought you didn't like sick people." Stacie quietly says after taking the picture, knowing Aubrey's not quite asleep.

Aubrey hums softly, gently rubbing her hand against Tamara's back and murmurs, "Tammy isn't just people. I didn't think your flight came in until tomorrow."

Stacie smiles as she steps even closer to the two of them and places her hand on Tamara's forehead, "We finished early, so Beca and I got an earlier flight. Has her coughing gotten better?"

Aubrey sighs and shakes her head, "Not yet, I'm pretty sure it's what woke her up. I gave her some cough syrup and then she fell back asleep about an hour ago though."

Stacie hums, placing a kiss on Tammy's forehead before smiling softly at Aubrey. She leans in and kisses her nose sweetly, "And you stayed with her, gave her cuddles and you're the sweetest most perfect girlfriend."

Aubrey's cheeks flush slightly, but she's smiling just the same, "You're delirious you're so tired."

Stacie shakes her head, "Nope, it's a fact, I'm just stating it. I'm gonna go change really quick and I'll come join you."

Aubrey watches her go and can't help that the smile on her face grows as she does so.

Tamara murmurs against Aubrey, causing her to commence rubbing her back soothingly again, "It's okay sweetheart, I'm here, mommy's here too."

Stacie slips into the room and carefully climbs into bed on the other side, sighing as she lays her head down on the pillow, "Do you want me to take over cuddles baby?"

Aubrey quirks her lips sleepily but shakes her head, "No Stace we're good. If she wakes up again though, I'm sure she'll be wanting your cuddles. She's missed you…we've both missed you."

Stacie smiles softly, "I've missed the two of you too."

Aubrey hums, her eyes taking longer to open again after each blink now. Stacie smiles lovingly at her and places her hand on top of Aubrey's over Tamara's back and taps her fingers against the back of it, "Sleep love, stop fighting it. I'm sure we'll be up again before the night is over."

Aubrey nods, snuggles closer to Tamara, "I'm glad you're home baby."

Stacie smiles sleepily, rubbing her thumb against the back of Aubrey's hand, "I'm glad I'm home too babe."


End file.
